


Assistant

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kerry, meet your new assistant Miles. Miles, this is your new boss Kerry. Get along now, you two." Burnie showed Miles to his new desk beside Kerry before leaving them to get properly acquainted. Miles kept staring at Kerry, in utter shock. He still couldn’t believe that the cute baby faced man was now his boss, he looked like he should still be in school! It didn’t help that the man was shy, peeking up at the other person every now and then. His cheeks were pink and he looked nervous, sitting down at his desk and taking deep breaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistant

"Kerry! Come here please."

The blonde man looked up from his computer, glancing toward where he heard his name. Burnie was nearby, with a guy he didn’t recognize. He stood up, shuffling over, already looking shy and quiet. Burnie smiled at him, pushing the man next to him forward a little.

"Kerry, meet your new assistant Miles. Miles, this is your new boss Kerry. Get along now, you two." Burnie showed Miles to his new desk beside Kerry before leaving them to get properly acquainted. Miles kept staring at Kerry, in utter shock. He still couldn’t believe that the cute baby faced man was now his boss, he looked like he should still be in school! It didn’t help that the man was shy, peeking up at the other person every now and then. His cheeks were pink and he looked nervous, sitting down at his desk and taking deep breaths.

He’d never been in charge of someone before. Kerry was panicking in his seat, already running terrible scenarios through his head. What if Miles hated him? What if he sucked at leading? What if he somehow screwed up so bad that they both ended up fired? As Kerry fretted, Miles was still fixated on his new boss’ looks. He looked so young and cute, how could he possibly be in charge of him? He kept staring at Kerry, taking in all he could. The other man was a little chubby but it only made him look cuter, his round face both confusing Miles and making him a little smitten already.

"S-so I am-"

"How old are you?"

Kerry had finally worked up the nerve to speak when Miles blurted that out, making him flush a little and look down. “I’m 20." Miles gawked at him.

"I’m a year older than my new boss?!" Miles laughed a little and Kerry flushed, wringing his hands together anxiously.

"I’m sorry. I’m sure that’s really weird, I-I didn’t even know I was getting an assistant, it must feel weird to know you're working under someone younger."

"No, I’m sorry. That was rude to laugh. It’s cool that you’re only 20 and stuff, it means you’re talented and you work hard. I really admire that in people. Sorry for being weird right off the bat, let's start over." Miles leaned over and offered a hand, smiling brightly. "Hi, I'm Miles and I'm your new assistant."

Kerry smiled back, albeit shyly, and took the hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet you Miles, I'm Kerry. Can't wait to start working with you." They both grinned and laughed a little, and the younger scooted over to help Miles get started.

\----

From then on their friendship grew fast, the two becoming close incredibly quickly. It wasn't shocking though, they both loved video games and the same TV shows, they both loved to go out and do stupid things like tubing or mini golf, their weekdays and weekends constantly filled with plans together.

Despite his worries, Kerry was a great boss, teaching Miles all he knew and then some. They worked together well, listening to each other's comments and suggestions, and the quality of RvB only went up with a new person adding in their talent and ideas. Miles was welcomed into the company without problem, but he didn't get along with anyone as well as he did with Kerry.

He didn't realize just how obvious it was until one day in the kitchen area, he and Kerry had taken a coffee break, sitting at the island counter and sipping coffee together just chatting. At one point someone called Kerry over and the man left to talk to them, Miles watching him and smiling blissfully.

"He's cute, huh?"

The words jolted Miles to reality and he turned, flushing in embarrassment as Brandon smiled innocently at him, leaning on the counter next to him. 

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Kerry. He's pretty cute, right? Nice guy, funny, cool, way more adorable than any guy should be? You're lucky to work so closely with him." 

Miles laughed nervously, shrugging as his eyes flitted from Kerry to Brandon, a bit unsure of just what was happening. Brandon took a deep breath in, sighing as he looked at Kerry. "Yep. He'd be a total catch, if anyone had the balls to do it. Gotta say though, if they were interested, they better step up now. Before someone else snatches him away." As though on cue, Chris walked in, beaming as he caught sight of Kerry and making a beeline over to him. The older man got Kerry's attention quickly and they chatted about something. It was clear, at least to Miles, that Chris was more than just friendly to Kerry. He turned to ask Brandon something but the man was walking away, leaving Miles alone with his thoughts.

He had trouble sleeping that night, Brandon's words on a constant loop in his head. He didn't want to admit just how hard he was crushing on Kerry, but if he didn't do something soon, someone else would. Someone named Chris. From what he'd heard around the company, Chris and Kerry had always been somewhat good friends, working together every now and then on scripts. Miles had sort of stolen all of Kerry's free time once he joined, and now Chris jumped at any chance he had to see the younger man. Miles hadn't realized the undertones to his visits until Brandon practically spelt it out for him, and now it was all he could think about. After much thinking, he finally decided on something, promising himself that he'd do just what he planned tomorrow.

Tomorrow came far too soon, and when Miles got into work, he was a bundle of nerves. All shaky and nervous, even more so when Kerry came in. The blonde didn't really notice though, acting as though everything was as it usually was, still happy and sweet with Miles. "H-Hey Kerry?" Miles asked quietly, during a moment of downtime. There was no one else in their area right now, just him and Kerry all alone. Now was the time.

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever wanna um, go out to dinner with me?"

Kerry looked a little confused, but pleased all the same. "Sure? Why'd you ask like that, we go out for dinner all the time." Miles realized his folly in wording, cheeks going red as he tried to fix it.   
"I meant... as a date sort of thing."

He said it.

The younger man was looking at him with surprise, round cheeks reddening as he processed the question. "Oh." he mumbled, taking in deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. Miles watched anxiously, waiting for an answer. It took Kerry a moment, closing his eyes and breathing deep as he sorted out his thoughts. When he decided, he opened his eyes, smiling shyly, cheeks a deep red. "Sure. Tonight okay?"

Miles thought he was going to faint. Did he hear right? Kerry said yes? Now wasn't the time to be lost in his head, he realized, as Kerry was still looking at him with that cute little smile. Miles grinned, positively beaming as he nodded. 

"Tonight's perfect."


End file.
